Zoids: The LZ Pilot
by Liger Zero Panzer
Summary: An old Friend of Leenas, Mechorae, joins the Blitz Team. Leena had a crush on him when they were younger. He Pilots a Liger Zero, which Bit is not happy about. Who will win Leenas heart? -Chapter 2 up- Please R&R!
1. The LZ Creator

Zoids: The LZ Pilot  
  
Chapter 1: The LZ Creator  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, except for my Zoid models, and the LZJP...plus my OC, Mechorae.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bit got up as usual, feeling tired, and hungry. He walked to the bathroom, to splash some cold water on his face. Yawning, he turned on the shower, and stepped inside. He thought about what opponents he would soon face, since he was now in the S Class. As he thought of the hundreds of battles he and the Liger would soon face, Leena interrupted him.  
  
Leena: Hurry up Bit! I need to use the shower!  
  
Bit: Why should I?  
  
Bit sounded as though he didn't care. He was always stubborn, but then again, so was Leena.  
  
Leena: Get out, or else!  
  
She sounded both irritated, and annoyed.  
  
Bit: Or else what? You'll get your Gunsniper on me? Ooooh, I'm 'so' scared.  
  
Bit laughed out loud, loud enough for Leena to hear. She didn't like his sarcasm one bit. Leena scowled at Bit, but then smirked. She had an idea that would teach Bit a lesson or two.  
  
Leena: Oh, you'll see!  
  
Leena ran down the stairs, passing Brad on her way.  
  
Brad: Hey Leena. Whats the rush?  
  
Leena didn't answer. The only thing on her mind at the time was, revenge. Brad didn't really care why she was in a rush, so he just continued up the stairs. Leena carried on going till she reached the kitchen. Her Dad was reading a magazine about Zoid models, which he was very interested in.  
  
Dr. Toros: Hey Leena. Is Bit still in the bathroom?  
  
Leena stopped and looked at her father.  
  
Leena: Yeah. He won't hurry up.  
  
Dr. Toros looked at his Zoid model magazine, but looked back at Leena wondering why she didn't seem angry.  
  
Dr. Toros: He always takes a long time in the shower.  
  
Leena nodded, and walked to the other side of the kitchen.  
  
Dr. Toros: So what are you up to?  
  
He then noticed a cool Zoid model in the magazine, turning all his attention to the magazine.  
  
Leena: I'm gonna teach Bit a lesson.  
  
She smirked, and continued to the other side of the kitchen, not listening to her father anymore, who was too preoccupied with his magazine to actually hear her.  
  
Dr. Toros: That's nice Leena. Hmm, I wonder if I should get the model. It's pretty expensive. But...it's so cool!!!!!!  
  
He started mumbling to himself about the Zoid model in the magazine, while Leena finally reached the taps. Another smirk swept across her face as she reached out a hand, towards the 'hot' tap. She turned it without a second thought. Then, she stood still, listening. A few seconds later, she heard Bit cry out from the bathroom.  
  
Bit: Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Leena laughed, and then turned the 'hot' tap off. She then turned the 'cold' tap on, and once again listened. She heard Bit again, but this time, his cry was different.  
  
Bit: Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!! Cold!!!!  
  
She laughed again, even more than the first time. She started to twist the taps rapidly, hearing cries from Bit as the Hot, and Cold water touched his skin. She laughed more, and more, making her father stare at her, wondering why she was laughing so much. He didn't hear Bits screaming from the bathroom, but soon, the screaming had stopped. Leena looked towards the door, as Bit walked into the kitchen wearing some boxers. He had red marks all over, which came from the hot water.   
  
Leena started to laugh at him, but he didn't find anything about it funny.  
  
Leena: I did warn you!  
  
Bit didn't care what she said; he just wanted to make her pay. He ran towards her, while she ran towards the stairs.   
  
Bit: Get back here!  
  
Leena: No thanks! I'm going to the shower!  
  
As he chased her up the stairs, she fell, which made Bit laugh hysterically. She got up, and stared at him. She wasn't happy one bit.  
  
Bit: -_-' Uh oh!  
  
Bit gave out a yell as he turned round, and started to run from Leena.  
  
Leena: Get back here! I'll teach you to laugh at me! You just wait till I catch you!  
  
She chased him down the stairs, and into the living quarters. They would have ran right through, but Dr. Toros called them, sounding very excited. They stopped in their tracks, and headed towards the TV room.  
  
Bit: Uh oh. I guess hes decided what model to buy huh?  
  
Leena: Yeah...  
  
They both sighed, and continued towards the TV room. They got to the TV room, but Dr. Toros seemed disappointed.  
  
Dr. Toros: Oh, you missed it!  
  
Leena: Missed what Dad?  
  
Dr. Toros rolled his eyes before talking.  
  
Dr. Toros: The news conference. It was just on.  
  
Both Leena and Bit seemed annoyed.  
  
Leena: The news....?  
  
Bit: Boooooring.  
  
They both sighed, but turned away from each other, when they realised that they had sighed at the same time.  
  
Dr. Toros: No, it wasn't boring. It was rather interesting.  
  
A smile appeared on Dr. Toros' face.  
  
Bit: Why? Was it about Zoid models?  
  
Dr. Toros: NO!!!! But i guess that would be exciting huh? Zoids models are so cool!  
  
Leena: Then what was it about!?  
  
Both Leena and Bit were getting annoyed, wondering why he was so excited.  
  
Dr. Toros: Oh, right. Well it was about the legendary LZ pilot!  
  
Leena was extremely surprised, while Bit, as usual, was confused.  
  
Bit: Who?  
  
Dr. Toros: Who? You mean to tell me you've never heard of the LZ pilot? Fine. Then I'll tell you. If it wasn't for him, there would be no Liger Zero.  
  
Bit looked stunned, as his mouth dropped open.  
  
Bit: How?!  
  
Dr. Toros: Very simple. He designed it.  
  
Bits mouth opened even more.  
  
Bit: He designed it?!  
  
Dr. Toros: Well not exactly. He was once a good friend of Leenas, and a big fan of Zoids. When he was 8, he wanted to make his own Zoid. He drew a picture of a made up Zoid, which resembled one of his favourite types of Zoid...a Liger. He decided to call it a Liger Zero. It was only a picture however, he didn't think that his Zoid would be made a reality. But, one day, his brother payed the Zoid Battle Commission to build the Liger Zero, for the LZ Pilot. He actually mastered it within a few hours of receiving it. That is why he is called the Liger Zero Pilot, or the LZ pilot for short.  
  
Bit: Sounds cool!  
  
Both Dr. Toros and Leena nodded in agreement.  
  
Leena: Well, what about all that Dad?  
  
Dr. Toros: Oh, well he's decided to start battling as a Zoid Pilot again, in a team!  
  
Bit looked confused again, but Leena looked pleased.  
  
Bit: So, what do you mean, 'again'?  
  
Dr. Toros: He left here, then joined a team. They were called the Blitz Breakers.  
  
Bit: Oh, so that's where we got our name from.  
  
Dr. Toros: Uh huh. After 4 years, the team split up, and then he ventured on a journey, to find and fight the strongest Zoids he could find.  
  
Brad walked into the room. He appeared to have heard the conversation.   
  
Brad: So, the LZ pilot is coming back into Zoid battles huh? That should be exciting.  
  
Dr. Toros: That's it! He may be able to join us!  
  
Bit, and Brad were both in shock. As if there weren't enough guys on the Blitz team already huh?  
  
Leena was so happy, she was practically jumping up and down.   
  
Brad & Bit: -_-'  
  
Dr. Toros: Oh, c'mon! He and his Liger Zero would make a great addition to the team!  
  
Bit: Doc! If you haven't noticed, we already have a Liger Zero on the team!  
  
Leena started to get mad at Bits comments, so he decided to keep quiet...for now.  
  
Brad: What is the guys' real name again?  
  
Bit: Yeah. That's what I wanna know.  
  
Leena: His name is Mechorae.  
  
She smiled, as her father picked up his Zoid model magazine again.  
  
Dr. Toros: Alright. It's settled. I'll call him later. You guys just go train or something.  
  
Dr. Toros went back into the kitchen to read his magazine. Bit decided to go out in the Liger, and train with Brad, and his Shadow Fox. Leena just went up to her room, lying on her bed, wondering what it'll be like to see Mechorae again. She hadn't seen him since he was 8. It had been 9 years. She just hoped he would join the team. She couldn't wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Liger Zero Panzer: So, what did ya think?  
  
*Bit walks in from another room*  
  
Bit: Hey! Didn't I ask you to get rid of that guy with the Liger Zero?!  
  
*LZP stares blankly at Bit*  
  
Liger Zero Panzer: But Bit, without Mechorae, there IS NO STORY!!!!!  
  
*Bit keeps quiet, while Leena walks in the room*  
  
Bit: Hey Leena  
  
*Leena just ignored Bit*  
  
Liger Zero Panzer: Looks like she's excited to meet Mechorae  
  
*Bit looked away in anger*  
  
Liger Zero Panzer: Well anyways, please R&R, while I write the next chapter 


	2. Memories of the past

Zoids: The LZ Pilot  
  
Reviews:  
  
Dunrosiel- you have the facts all wrong. Bits Liger Zero is an Ultimate X, not b/c its one of a kind, but b/c it has a built-in Organoid System. The same goes with the Berserk Furher. There are more than one Liger Zero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Memories of the past  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena was in her room, sitting on her bed. It had been 4 hours since her Dad said he would phone Mechorae, and Leena was still waiting. It had been over 9 years since she last saw him. He became an extremely famous Zoid Pilot since then, she just couldn't help thinking, would he still remember her? She hoped the answer was yes, but Mechorae was so mysterious, you never knew what he would do next. Of course that was 9 years earlier, so he must have changed since then. Leena had had a crush on him once, but she wasn't sure if he had felt the same way.  
  
Memories of Mechorae came flooding back to her, they were clear as day....  
  
March 17, 1993  
  
Mechorae: Leena, hurry up! We're going to be late for the fight!  
  
Mechorae was standing outside of Leenas house, waiting for her. He seemed to be getting impatient, not wanting to miss the Zoid battle.  
  
Leena: Hold on!  
  
Leena came running down the stairs, and went straight out the door. Mechorae smiled, and then started to run in the direction of the Battle Dome. Leena followed him. After 5 minutes they arrived at the dome.  
  
They walked through the dome, right near the battlefield. There, the Fang Team were fighting the Air Barrage Team. The leader of the Wolf Fang Team, was using a Lightening Saix, and merely dodged the Raynos, belonging to the Air Barrage Team.  
  
Leena: So, which one is your brother?  
  
Mechorae pointed to the Lightening Saix, which was still trying to dodge the Raynos.  
  
Judge: Lance and his Lightening Saix seem to have an unfair advantage.  
  
Leena: I think Lance may lose...  
  
Mechorae started to look angry. He obviously didn't like people saying bad things about his brother. Lance had never lost before, and Mechorae didn't know how Lance could lose.  
  
Mechorae: He'll win. I know he will.  
  
Just then, a black blur flew past them, crashing into the wall.  
  
Judge: The Lightening Saix is undamaged.  
  
Mechorae and Leena looked at the Lightening Saix, which had just passed them. Mechorae couldn't believe his brother had taken such a hit. The cockpit of the Lightening Saix opened, and Lance fell out. He was hurt. He wouldn't be able to fight in the match, so it would be up to his team members and their Command Wolfs, but it looked like they too had a hard time dodging the Raynos.  
  
Mechorae walked over to his brother, who couldn't move.  
  
Mechorae: Lance, are you alright? What are you going to do?  
  
Judge: The Lightening Saix is undamaged. A registered Zoid Pilot is able to take his place. Do you have any willing Zoid Pilots?  
  
Mechorae and Leena wondered what to do, but Lance already had an idea.  
  
Lance: Mechorae...take the Lightening Saix, and enter the battle.  
  
Everyone seemed stunned, especially Mechorae. Mechorae had been registered as a Zoid Pilot, but didn't have a Zoid. He had never even piloted one before. Lightening Saix were very fast and high-paced Zoids, how could Mechorae handle one?  
  
Mechorae: Me? Why me? Can't you get someone else to do it? Someone with experience?  
  
Lance stared at his little brother, with a reassuring face.  
  
Lance: I know you can do it Mechorae, just win the fight, only you can do it.  
  
Mechorae seemed to hate the idea, but did what his brother had asked, and climbed into the Lightening Saix.  
  
He inserted his Pilot authorisation into the Lightening Saix.  
  
Judge: Mechorae has proved his registration as a Zoid Pilot. He may now enter the battlefield!  
  
The Fang Team, and the Air Barrage Team stopped in their tracks. They couldn't believe that an 8 yr old child was entering the battle.  
  
Mechorae seemed nervous, and wasn't moving the Lightening Saix.  
  
Judge: I said you can now enter the battlefield!  
  
Mechorae took a big gulp, hoping he wouldn't mess up.  
  
Leena: Come on Mechorae, you can do it!  
  
Mechorae heard Leena cheering him on, and decided, that if he didn't enter the battle then Lances Team would lose automatically. He couldn't make it any worse could he?  
  
He started to move, then run. He ran straight towards one of the Raynos, but it dodged him. He carried on, heading towards a wall. Everyone thought he would crash, but Mechorae wouldn't allow his first Zoid battle to end up as a loss. He manoeuvred the Lightening Saix, turning it around with pinpoint precision.  
  
He once again headed for the Raynos, which tried to dodge him, but at the very last second Mechorae moved to the left just before it jumped. He hit the Raynos, and caused major damage.  
  
The other two Raynos started firing at him. He swerved left, then right, and then jumped to hit another Raynos.  
  
Lances Team members were shocked at the sight of Mechorae's skill. In fact, everyone was shocked, except for Lance.  
  
Leena looked at Lance, and saw the smile on his face.  
  
Leena: You knew he would be good didn't you?  
  
Lance tore his attention away from the battle, and looked at Leena.  
  
Lance: Yeah. I knew he was good. But, to be honest, I didn't know he would be this good. Hes never piloted a Zoid before, and he can Pilot a Lightening Saix without any training. That just shows how much skill he has.  
  
Everyone watched as Mechorae finished off the last Raynos, winning the match.  
  
Judge: And the winner is...the Fang Team!  
  
Everyone had been happy about Mechorae's win. Everything had changed after that day...  
  
September 29, 1993  
  
Mechorae was by the cliffs, drawing as usual. Leena walked up to him, and sat down.  
  
Leena: So, what are you drawing?  
  
Mechorae: A new Zoid. Everyone was happy when I won that battle.  
  
Leena: Yeah, but its been months since that.  
  
Mechorae: I know. But, one day I'm gonna get my own Zoid. When I do, I want it to be exactly how I want it. I want it to be custom designed.  
  
Leena: Custom designed?  
  
Mechorae put down the drawing pencil he was holding.  
  
Mechorae: Custom designed. You know, one designed by me.  
  
Leena: Oh, right.  
  
Mechorae: I want my Zoid to look like this.  
  
Mechorae flicked through the pages of his sketchbook. Leena saw many cool Zoids, along with made-up Zoids, which were probably some of Mechoraes 'Custom Designed' ideas.  
  
He reached a picture, which was obviously, his favourite, and showed it to Leena.  
  
The picture was a Lion type Zoid. It was white, with a lot of armour. It had teeth, claws, twin boosters, and a double barrel gun on its chest. The armour on its head made it seem like a spiked crest. There were notes under the picture, saying about the boosters, it's attacks, and that the armour was removable. The picture looked cool, and he seemed happy with it.  
  
November 20, 1993  
  
Leena was in the park, when Mechorae came running towards her, sounding excited.  
  
Leena: Whats up?  
  
Mechorae stopped, appearing to be out of breath.  
  
Mechorae: They're gonna do it! They're actually gonna do it!  
  
Mechorae tried to catch his breath, but couldn't.  
  
Leena: Who's gonna do it? And what exactly are they gonna do?  
  
Mechorae: The Zoid Battle Commission!  
  
Leena: What about them?  
  
Mechorae started to get more excited, but calmed down enough to talk to Leena.  
  
Mechorae: My brother paid the Zoid Battle Commission to build my Zoid!  
  
Leena: What? You mean that Zoid you drew?  
  
Mechorae: Yeah!  
  
Mechorae sat down on the floor. He had obviously run quite far to talk to Leena.  
  
Leena: What is it called?  
  
Mechorae: It's the strongest Zoid of all! It's called, the Liger Zero!  
  
They had talked for hours that day, thinking of how powerful the Liger Zero would be.  
  
December 31, 1993  
  
Mechorae was at the cliffs with his new Liger Zero. It was getting close to midnight, and the moon was shimmering in the night sky. The sea was calm, giving a gentle sound as it hit the smooth rocks on the beach.  
  
Leena walked up behind him, to say goodbye, though she didn't seem happy that he was leaving, it was better to say goodbye, rather than say nothing at all.  
  
Leena: I guess you have to go...  
  
Mechorae turned round to face Leena. He smiled as he saw her.  
  
Mechorae: So, you came to say goodbye?  
  
Leena nodded, still looking unhappy.  
  
Mechorae: Don't worry. We'll see each other again someday.  
  
Leena: But how can you be sure of that?  
  
Mechorae: Trust me.  
  
A smile appeared on Leenas face, since she knew she could trust him.  
  
Leena: Can't you come to the party? It's nearly New Years Eve.  
  
Mechorae: No. The Liger and I have to go. Right Liger?  
  
The Liger gave a loud, but reassuring roar.  
  
They stood there for who knows how long, just staring at the clear sea. Leena couldn't believe that this was it, Mechorae was leaving, and she couldn't do anything to stop him.  
  
The wind swept across the sea, as New Years Eve got closer.  
  
Mechorae: I guess its time to go.  
  
Mechorae looked at the Liger, then at Leena. He could see she wasn't happy. He was surprised she wasn't shouting at him, telling him not to leave. He walked up to her, which made her look at him.  
  
Mechorae: I'll be back one day...you can count on it. Liger!  
  
The Liger opened its cockpit, ready for Mechorae to get inside.  
  
Leena: Goodbye...  
  
She started to get tears in her eyes. Mechorae didn't like that, since he wasn't good around girls. He kissed her, which she didn't expect. The tears stopped. She looked at his face and saw he was smiling.  
  
Mechorae: See ya  
  
Mechorae ran off towards the Liger. He jumped into the cockpit, which then closed. He started to run, fast. He then started up the Ligers boosters, running into the night, on a journey to become the greatest Zoid Pilot in the world.  
  
That was the last time she had seen Mechorae, and Leena thought she would never see him again. Her father interrupted her thoughts, as he called to her.  
  
Dr. Toros: Leena!  
  
Leena: What Dad?!   
  
Dr. Toros: I just got off the phone with Mechorae!  
  
Leena sat up. She seemed surprised. She ran out of her room, running down the stairs towards the living quarters. She jumped onto the couch, causing Bit to fall off.  
  
Bit: _   
  
Leena: Bit?  
  
Bit: ... ... ...  
  
Dr. Toros came into the room, holding his model Blade Liger.  
  
Dr. Toros: Bit? Are you ok?  
  
Bit: -_-' fine...  
  
Bit got up, and sat back on the couch.  
  
Leena: So Dad! What did he say?  
  
Leena sounded impatient, so Dr. Toros answered her question quickly.  
  
Dr. Toros: He said he'll be here tomorrow.  
  
Leena started to smile. Dr. Toros knew she was happy. The rest of the day went on as usual, but Leena just stayed in her room. She couldn't wait to see him, and she hoped that he felt the same. They all went to sleep early, since the next day they were scheduled to do some training. So they tried to get as much rest as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liger Zero Panzer: So, what did ya think???  
  
Bit: Worst ever.  
  
Liger Zero Panzer: Oh yeah? Says who?  
  
Bit: Says me! *Got up off couch*  
  
Liger Zero Panzer: You don't have to be in the story if you don't want to....  
  
Bit: I don't? Why didn't you just say so??? *Gets ready to walk away from story*  
  
Liger Zero Panzer: But, if you're not in the story, Mechorae automatically wins Leenas heart... O_o  
  
Bit: *stares at LZP* Fine...I'll stay in the stinkin story...  
  
Liger Zero Panzer: Good! *Faces readers* I hope you liked this chapter, so please R&R 


End file.
